


The Quest of Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, nude female, nude in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Robin's peril continues as she meets a mysterious stranger named "Big Brenda."Unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.





	1. Chapter 1

"Medieval Europe! I'm obsessed with Medieval Europe....um, why?" Robin asked herself. 

Robin Foster was 18 years old and the most popular girl in her school. And by most accounts, she was the hottest. 5'4" tall, 120 pounds (most of it in her ample haunch and 34F breasts), long blonde hair and eyes so blue you could swim in them. Captain of the Cheerleader squad, Homecoming Queen. Rich, entitled upper class upbringing. Got by on her looks and not her deficient IQ. So what was with this recent infatuation with Medieval Europe? It's just not something your typical blonde busty cheerleader would think about. It was something that dweeb Jim McNutt would obsess about - "isn't he into all that nerdy 'Game of Thrones' crap?" 

You see, Robin was also known as a...what is the word? Bitch. A stuck up, rich, hot blonde bitch. Just ask the aforementioned Jim McNutt, a young man who was hopelessly in love with the busty cheerleader (like every other boy in school). Jim was the same age as Robin but unfortunately, not in the same social tier. She made that abundantly clear when she and her friends laughed in his face the very first time the awkwardly skinny, gangly young man passed her a love note in study hall their sophomore year. Ever since then, Jim had become a target for Robins clique, particularly Robin's boyfriend Dave Johnson - the starting quarterback of the football team. The handsome, muscular jock made Jim's daily life a living hell, never letting Jim live down the fact that this lowly serf dared to ask out on a date, the most physically attractive girl in school. 

Getting back to Robin, she had found herself experiencing strange dreams of Medieval Europe when she slept. Visions of knights on horses, tall Gothic castles, flags with various crests and symbols, rolling green hills devoid of modern trappings such as cars, urban cities, bicycles, and villages that appeared to be from a different time period...say, the 1400s or so (not that Robin would know the difference). Sometimes, she would dream that she was IN Medieval Europe. Did the dreams take place during the Dark Ages, the Renaissance or some other period? "Aren't they all the same thing?" the ditzy blonde thought to herself? Robin was lucky she was drop dead gorgeous because when it came to intelligence, she - as stated earlier - wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Doodling in third period class wasn't anything unusual for the buxom sexpot but she would sometimes look down and see that she was subconsciously drawing castles and knights rescuing princesses from towers. 

"Maybe a Saturday afternoon at the beach would take my mind off of all this weird stuff." That next Saturday afternoon, Robin laid out at the beach on a perfect, sunny day. Wearing a tiny little Wicked Weasel bikini that Dave had recently bought her, Robin was on her stomach with her eyes closed, fast asleep. Sure enough, Robin started dreaming again about the Middle Ages again. This time, she saw in her vision a young blonde princess trapped in a high, ornate tower and standing right behind the princess was a cackling evil witch. Evil witch? Robin’s dream had just crossed over from Medieval Europe to high fantasy; this was just getting weirder by the second. “So do you like to surf at all?” she heard someone asking her. “Hey, are you awake?” It was a male’s voice.

Robin looked up to see a strapping young man, toned muscles and a dark complexion. No doubt, this boy spent many hours at the beach soaking up the rays. Robin had seen this fellow many times before in passing; either playing volleyball, surfing, drinking with friends. Yes, he was cute but she could have any guy she wanted and besides, she already had a boyfriend. That and the fact that she wasn’t happy about her ‘alone time’ being taken away from her. 

“Sorry, but I’d rather be alone right now.” Robin put her head back down and tried to go back to sleep.

The young man wasn’t going to be denied his prize and kept on her, hoping to work his charm on the blonde beauty. Robin was having none of it and was actually getting quite annoyed with Surf Dude. Finally a third voice joined the conversation…that of an older woman. 

“She said she’s not interested. Why not take a hint and go?” The young man looked up to see a middle aged woman wearing a sun hat, sunglasses, a long dress and sandals. He stood up from his crouched position to face her only to see that the lady was actually a few inches taller than him. She was probably 6 feet tall. 

“Whatever,” he said as he glanced down at Robin. “You’re not my type anyway.” The young man walked away. The tall middle aged woman laid down her towel right next to Robin and gracefully sat down next to her. 

“Thanks for your help,” Robin said to the woman. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“You have to watch those boys, they only think of one thing. I’m sure with that cute little figure of yours, you must get quite a bit of attention from them. By the way, my name is Brenda but my friends call me ‘Big Brenda.’”

“I’m Robin.” As they shook hands, Robin couldn’t help but notice the size of Big Brenda’s hands; particularly her long fingers, as well as her formidable grip strength. “Wow, I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side,” Robin thought to herself.

Despite the age difference, the two ladies quickly hit it off. Big Brenda revealed to Robin that she was 56 years old and was the CEO of one of the local tech companies. Robin liked Big Brenda; she had a quality about her that put one at ease. Robin felt like she’d known Big Brenda all her life. The pair talked for another hour or so. Robin felt so relaxed and comfortable around the older woman that she even confided in Big Brenda about her life aspirations, pledging for a sorority for freshman year of college, her high school boyfriend Dave Johnson. Big Brenda spoke of her years as a serious female athlete when she was younger, lettering in track, volleyball, and basketball, even playing collegiate women’s basketball and track and field at USC. 

In the middle of their conversation - with Robin still laying on her stomach and with the older woman still sitting with her knees crossed - Big Brenda reached over with her right hand and gave Robin’s left rib a quick little tickle. Robin squealed with laughter and quickly brought her left arm down to cover her side. 

“Sorry, little one! I just noticed you have a little birthmark on your left rib right THERE — !“ Brenda poked Robin’s left side again with one of her long fingers. “Hey, cut it out, Big Brenda!” Robin giggled. “Yeah, it’s just a birthmark, what’s the big deal anyway?” Robin’s right hand now covering up the small heart-shaped birthmark that had been on her left rib cage all her life. It was only about 2 inches in size but she’d never really given it much thought.

“I just think it’s the most adorable thing,” Big Brenda said with a wink and a smile. “Sorry, Robin…you just remind me of someone. I hope you don’t mind a crazy old lady who doesn’t really get out a lot these days. Say, my beach house is about 2 blocks away from here. We could hang out on my wraparound porch balcony. You can see the entire Pacific Ocean from there; the view can’t be beat! We could walk down to my place in no time flat!”

“Well, I don’t know, I’m supposed to meet my boyfriend in an hour…” Robin replied.

“We’ll have you home by then, I promise, hon.” There was just something so disarming and familiar about Big Brenda but Robin couldn’t put her finger on it.


	2. Big Brenda Takes Robin Foster to Her Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, Big Brenda takes the buxom bikini-clad blonde to her beach house.

Tom Mullen was 82 years old. An army vet who served in Korea and a grandfather of 11 (and great grandfather to 5), he enjoyed the retired life in Southern California with his wife Helen. Tom and Helen moved into their beach condo about 5 years ago and were neighbors with Big Brenda. “That tall gal who played ball at USC” as Tom referred to her. The Mullens were on friendly terms with their neighbor though the two parties had an unwritten rule to not pry into each other’s business unnecessarily. That afternoon, Tom was walking back to his beach house from the backyard when he looked across the way at Big Brenda’s two-story. His eyes went immediately to the balcony porch that wrapped around the side and back sides of the house. 

He saw a petite young blonde woman wearing a bikini that was probably closer to dental floss than an actual bathing suit sitting on a 6 foot tall older woman’s lap as they were both gazing through a high powered telescope. The older woman was wearing a long dress that reached her ankles, a sun hat and sunglasses. Squinting his eyes, it took him a minute to realize that that tall woman sitting on the lawn chair was Big Brenda. He didn’t recognize the smaller woman sitting on her lap. “Probably one of Brenda’s nieces or maybe even a daughter?” he thought to himself and walked inside his house.

Robin was impressed by Big Brenda’s beach house. Two stories, balcony porch, vaulted ceilings. Modern furniture, full supplied bar - what wasn’t to like? Big Brenda was the cool aunt or big sister that Robin never had. Even now, Big Brenda was teaching her how to use a high powered telescope to find landmarks out in the sky and at sea. From behind her, Big Brenda put her hands on Robin’s shoulders and gently turned her torso to the right as she was still looking through the telescope. “And if you look that way, you’ll see the sun setting in about an hour.” 

The two ladies soon went inside and Robin went into Big Brenda’s bathroom to put on her little sundress and ballet flats. As Robin was changing into clothes, Big Brenda prepared an exquisite 2 course dinner for two, complete with fish, steamed vegetables and white whine. Robin was impressed with Big Brenda. Women’s College Basketball player and track star at USC, CEO of a tech company, strong, tall, athletic, a great decorator AND she can cook! She was what every woman aspired to be, Robin thought to herself. She also noted that underneath her Sunhat, Big Brenda sported a tight little fuzzy silver colored buzzcut — the kind of hairdo you see on some older women because of it’s low maintenance and ease of care.

Later as evening approached, Robin was looking at a painting on Big Brenda’s wall.   
“My boyfriend is probably wondering where the hell I am,” she said. “I should probably take off now.”

Big Brenda came up behind Robin. “Robin, I haven’t been completely honest with you. There’s a reason I brought you here. You see, today wasn’t actually the first day I’ve seen you. I’ve watched you before at the beach many times. I’ve been keeping my eye on you for almost a year to be honest.”

Robin turned around to face the older woman, towering above her 5’4” frame. “I-I don’t understand, Big Brenda…”

Big Brenda gazed down at the smaller girl. “Robin, do you believe in reincarnation? Or the idea that someone can live more than one lifetime?” 

“Uh, I don’t really believe in that kind of thing. I think once you die, you stay dead.” The buxom little blonde starting to find this conversation a little uncomfortable

“Robin, I think I knew you in an another life. I think….I think you were my daughter in a past life. 600 years ago, if I were to guess. We were Nobles in England. A wealthy family. An evil witch took you away from me and I thought I’d lost you forever. Your father and I were so heart broken. I loved you more than anything in the world and I still love you today…” 

“Stop, Stop, Stop!!! This is just crazy!!” The little blonde protested. “Look, I think you need to see a shrink and get some help. Thank you for the dinner but I have to go!” Robin made a quick beeline to the door to leave this crazy old woman’s house. 

With the speed of a much younger woman, Big Brenda’s long arm shot out like a cobra and grabbed Robin’s wrist. Her big hand easily held the smaller woman in place. 

“Let me go, let me go!!!” Robin tried kicking, hitting, and even biting the larger woman but it was no use. Big Brenda was simply taller, faster, and stronger than the younger girl. Robin was at the mercy of this mysterious old lady who claimed to be her mother from another time.

“Don’t fight me, my little one. Don’t you see? Fate brought us together again. Fate brought you back to me so you could be in my arms again! What are the odds that the two of us both ended up in Southern California, going to the same beach?! It was written in the destiny of the cosmos that I would find my baby again.” Big Brenda, was standing right behind Robin and now had both arms wrapped around the little blonde’s waist. The busty beauty was going nowhere now. “Look, I can prove it. First of all, you’re the exact same height as you were hundreds of years ago - five feet and four inches tall. But for a small girl, you were always well endowed with large breasts - I’m looking at your chest right now and your breasts are just as large as I remembered them. Also, do you remember the heart shaped birthmark on your left rib? You had that same birthmark 600 years ago. But there’s something else…you had another birthmark underneath your left breast. Take your clothes off so I can prove it to you…”

Robin immediately protested at this command but Big Brenda would have none of it. “Take your clothes off or I’ll do it for you.” Defeated, demoralized, and dejected, Robin removed her little sundress. Next, she took off her bra and panties. Embarrassed, Robin stood before the 6 foot tall middle-aged woman. Robin tried to cover up (without much luck) her 34F breasts with one arm while her other hand was in between her legs. “Honey, please move your arms. There…that’s good. Just let them rest by your sides.” 

Wasting no time, Big Brenda swiftly reached down with her long arms to Robin’s left breast and lifted the large globe upwards. Sure enough, there was another heart shaped birthmark hiding underneath all that soft flesh. “And X marks the spot!! I’ve found the treasure, Captain!” Big Brenda laughed heartily with joy. “I knew I’d find something under that plump little melon!” 

“How did she know…?” Robin thought to herself. Only her jock boyfriend Dave Johnson knew about the birthmark under left breast. 

“And there’s more proof. Take off your shoes.” Robin kicked off her ballet flats and was completely naked now. What was the point in resisting anyways? Big Brenda reached down for Robin’s right ankle and lifted it up to inspect her bare foot — your third toe was always your longest toe. Do you know how unusual that is?” Tears started to stream down Big Brenda’s face. 

“Oh, baby!!!! I missed you so much!!!” Big Brenda wrapped Robin up in her arms and repeatedly kissed her. Robin wasn’t used to so much…motherly affection, at least not at the age of 18. Big Brenda wept as she held Robin, crying with joy that, at least in her mind, she had been reunited with her daughter after 6 centuries. “Come, baby, I’m going to give you a nice warm bath.”

And with that, Big Brenda scooped Robin up in her arms, cradling her and carrying her to the bathtub where Big Brenda gave her a nice, long bubble bath. Afterwards, Big Brenda sat in front of her bathroom mirror with the now toweled off, naked Robin sitting on her lap. Robin’s hair was still damp from the bath but Big Brenda was already drying and brushing the long golden tresses. “My baby is as naked as the day I gave birth to her. Your hair was always so beautiful.” 

“Okay, so I’m a blonde female, 18 years old, 5’4” inches tall, I have a 34F size chest, a heart shaped birthmark on my left rib cage and hiding under my left boob. And the third toe on my right foot is my longest toe. I mean…sure, that’s kind of random but aren’t there a million blonde girls in San Diego and Beverly Hills alone that could fit that description? Couldn’t you be making a mistake? I mean, maybe I’m not your reincarnated daughter?” As she said that, Robin’s eyes rolled back into her lids and she suddenly went quiet…

Robin suddenly opened her eyes to see herself in the tower again. She was having another one of her visions of old England. This time, SHE was the blonde princess trapped in the tower. Except this time, there was no wicked witch standing behind her (for the moment). She looked into the mirror and sure enough, the girl staring right back at her was a carbon copy of Robin Foster. There was no doubting that not only did this princess look exactly like Robin…she WAS Robin. But could this be a trick? Or could the girl look just like her simply because Robin was the one having the vision? So naturally, she’s going to see herself, she thought. Regardless, Robin wasn’t convinced that she was the reincarnation of this old woman’s daughter.

Suddenly, Robin woke up in the present. She was still sitting nude on Big Brenda’s lap. Big Brenda was babbling on and on about how the stars and the cosmos and all the angels in heaven brought her daughter back to her and how happy she was to have Robin back in her life. “I love you, baby. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

Robin felt helpless. What could she do? She couldn’t outrun Big Brenda. During the bubble bath, Robin jumped out and ran straight for the doorway but Big Brenda, the old NCAA Women’s track star with those long legs, easily ran Robin down and carried her back to the bathtub. She couldn’t outmuscle the older woman. Big Brenda was almost a foot taller than her and though the old lady was quite skinny, she was all muscle. She scooped Robin up in her arms several times as if she weighed nothing. “No…physically, I’m helpless. The old lady has done whatever she wants to do to me. To get out of this mess, I have to use my brain — OH BOY…”. Robin thought to herself. 

Robin looked into the mirror at Big Brenda. “Um…Mom? “ More tears began form around Big Brenda’s eyes. “I know this really smart guy named Jim. He might be able to prove to you that I’m not who you think I am. He’s kind of a genius, really. He’s invented all sorts of magical potions and machines. He might even be able to invent a time machine so we could go back to 1600 England! But the only way I can get him here is if my boyfriend Dave brings him along.”

Big Brenda pondered this for a moment. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to return to the old England of my childhood. Your father and I were so happy there. I say we call these 2 friends of yours over here. I still say you’re my daughter but isn’t that what we do in this strange new country of ours now? We give people a chance to prove themselves?”

“And I say this to you, little one. You are not permitted to leave my condo until I say so. Or until you can prove to me that you are not my baby. I will unlock the door for your friends.” 

Dave Johnson was worried sick. He was supposed to meet Robin for drinks but she never called. Sitting in his convertible, he finally got a text from Robin. “SOS - I’m at this crazy old lady’s house. Need u 2 come here now at 731W Sarmento Drive. Bring Jim McNutt. He might b the only one who can help me. “

Dave texted back “Babe, I was so worried about u. I’ll be there. But how am I gonna make Jim agree to come help you? We’re not exactly his 2 most favorite people in the world.” 

Robin texted back “tell him I’M NAKED. Not joking. Crazy old amazon won’t let me put any clothes on. Says she likes it cuz it reminds her of when i was a baby. If jim dont believe me show him this pic”. 

Dave gasped at the selfie that Robin texted him, seeing his girlfriend naked and standing right behind her was a tall, older woman with a short gray crewcut, wearing a dress that reached down to her sandles. The old woman’s arms were wrapped tightly around Robin’s waist. A look of pure joy and happiness was on the older lady’s face, while the look on Robin’s was one of pure terror.

Later that night, Dave and Jim finally arrived at the beach house. They were instructed to go to through the unlocked front door. “I still say we should have called the cops,” Jim said to Dave.

“Dude, we have no idea what that crazy old bat is capable of. We bring the cops in and we could be putting Robin’s life in danger.”

As the two young men entered the condo, they walked into the spacious, modern living room. Sure enough, they saw Robin, nude and sitting on what appeared to be a tall lounge chair. As they stepped closer, they realized that the naked blonde was actually sitting on a taller woman’s lap and the older woman was actually the one sitting in the lounge chair right behind Robin - which was why they didn’t see the old lady initially. They noticed the two women sitting by a coffee table with 2 other empty lounge chairs right next to them. There was a glass of wine and a full bottle of wine on the table in front of the two women (“..definitely, the old lady’s choice of drink,” Dave thought to himself. “Robin doesn’t drink wine…”) as well as 2 unopened beers right next to them.

“Young men,” Big Brenda confidently called out. “Have a seat because we have some very important things to discuss and I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.”


	3. Dave and Jim try to Rescue Robin Foster From Big Brenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's boyfriend Dave Johnson and her nerdy classmate, Jim McNutt confront Big Brenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hollowgo takes over the story. You can see more of his work @ https://www.deviantart.com/hollowgo

Robin, upon seeing her boyfriend, tried to call out to him to get her the hell out of there, away from that crazy lady, but Big Brenda put one massive hand over the girl’s mouth, stifling whatever noises she attempted to make. For the faintest moment, Robin was vaguely aware of the lavender-tinted scent coming off the woman’s hand, yet she ignored this and tried to squirm around. Big Brenda was having none of that.  
“Knock it off, young lady,” Big Brenda whispered into the buxom girl’s ear. Her tone was firm, yet had a hint of affection to it. “I won’t hesitate to ground you if I have to.” Louder, she then said, “Well, boys? Have a seat. Don’t keep an old woman waiting.”  
Neither of the boys had yet to accept her offer, though for very different reasons. Dave was half-torn between eyeballing the bodacious body of his girlfriend—she was naked, and he loved whenever she was naked—his eyes fixating on her breasts. Part of him wanted to ogle those puppies for as long as humanly possible, since Robin had a bad habit of teasing him relentlessly whenever she had the chance with low-cut tops that showed more cleavage that humanly possible, or those string-thin bikinis she loved to flounce about in. It drove him up the wall in a way he was super fond of, but that wasn’t the only thing on his mind; he was also half-sizing up this massive woman, and damn had his imagination been wrong! He had assumed she would be only a few inches taller than Robin, but this woman, well, she was more than a few inches bigger. She was even bigger than him, which he was stunned by.  
Jim, on the other hand… Well, despite the bare breasts exposed so tantalizingly in front of him—along with the rest of Robin’s voluptuous body—was focusing mostly on the massive woman. She was big and looked like she could be Wonder Woman’s mother! He felt dampness begin to form on the back of his neck, and he snuck a peek at Dave. The big jock was no slouch, he was all-too aware of that fact, but he wasn’t sure how well Dave would fair against someone like that. He was beginning to regret not calling the cops now…  
Dave finally seemed to snap out of his daze. “Okay, lady. Let my girl go!” He flexed his arms, as if he were trying to showcase he meant business.  
Big Brenda didn’t bat an eye. “She’s my daughter, and I won’t be bossed around by the likes of you, young man. Now sit down.” Her expression was stony, but only for a short moment, and she was all smiles again after. “Please. I don’t mean to lose my temper, it’s just, I have so much to catch up with my beautiful girl here, so I want to finish this as quickly as possible, alright?”  
Jim complied almost instantly, slinking into one of the chairs. Dave scowled at the smaller boy, then crossed his arms, defiant as he slowly sat down. His gaze kept jumping between Robin’s naked body and Big Brenda. He was, shockingly enough, trying to use his brain for once, trying to figure out how to get her out of the nasty woman’s clutches and into his.  
Big Brenda gave them a smile and finally removed her hand from Robin’s mouth. Robin twisted her body, attempting once more to get out of the bigger woman’s grip, but Big Brenda wrapped her arms around her and held her firmly, if lovingly. Robin wound up giving up, and instead put her hopes that Dave would be able to get her out of this. And maybe the dork, too. That was why he was here, after all. He was the smart one.  
“Feel free to drink the beers there,” Big Brenda said, gesturing to the two unopened beers. “Let’s talk.”  
Dave took his beer. Jim did not.   
“So, uh, why is Robin… n-naked and on your lap?” Jim asked.   
“She’s my daughter,” Big Brenda replied. “And she’s naked because I just got done giving my beautiful girl a bath. But that’s alright. She never minded when she was a little one, and I know she doesn’t mind now.”   
Robin made a face that showed otherwise, yet she stayed quiet.   
“No way!” Dave said. “I know Mrs. Foster, and you, lady, aren’t her!”  
Big Brenda chuckled. “Silly boy. She’s the reincarnation of my daughter from so long ago. But I can assure you, she’s the genuine thing. She looks just like her, head to toe.”  
Robin, calling upon what little intellect she could summon, spoke up, “That’s why I asked you guys here. Jim,” she turned her attention to the thin boy, “you’re smart, right? Like, one of the smartest guys in school? You can help prove that I’m not her daughter!”  
Jim’s cheeks reddened. Never before had Robin Foster given him a compliment, nor had he ever believed the day would come when she would. It was bizarre, like he was in another world altogether. This was the same girl he dreamt about being with whenever he was spacing out during class, the same girl he had crushed on since they were both k1ds and she developed quicker than the other girls. Everything about her was beyond gorgeous, and he had wished he was lucky enough to be with her. Not only because she was a bombshell, but also because he believed, deep down, that he would be a better boyfriend than the meatheaded jock she was dating. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself…  
Dave snorted. “Babe, I know for a fact you’re not this crazy lady’s daughter. I’ve been dating her long enough, there’s just no way! You’re just insane, old woman.”  
Jim shrunk back into his seat, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. ‘Shut up, you idiot…’  
Big Brenda shook her head, still smiling. “Silly boy, don’t act like I wouldn’t recognize my own flesh and blood brought back to life. You’ve only know her for, what, a few years? I’ve known her her entire life.” Her voice cracked at this point, and she grimaced. “At least, the life she had before I…” She shook it off and rested her chin on the naked blonde’s shoulder, nuzzling against the teen’s cheek. “But, I digress. The reason you’re here is to show my beautiful baby girl here that she’s quite mistaken in her belief that she isn’t mine. I’ll allow you a chance to prove it… If you can convince me that you deserve that chance first.”  
Robin whipped her head to the side. “Whoa, wait! You said—”  
“Hush, my dear.” She kissed Robin’s forehead, making Robin wince at the unfamiliar woman’s contact. “I know that you said these boys were your friends—”  
“Um, one is my boyfriend,” Robin said. “The other is… some guy I know, but—”  
Big Brenda continued as if she hadn’t heard Robin, “But your mother knows what’s best for you, baby, and while I’ll give them the chance I promised, I’ll do it in my terms.” She gave the buxom girl a hug. She was so strong, it was nearly a bear hug for the shorter girl. “Now then, young men. Why should I believe anything you say?”  
Dave puffed his chest up. “Easy! She’s my girlfriend.”  
“And?” Big Brenda asked. She looked no more impressed by his swelling chest than Jim did, although his reason was fear, whereas hers was disinterest. Robin, on the other hand, swooned a little at the sight of his muscle, although she only wound up swooning deeper into Brenda’s overly affectionate embraced. “You expect me to hand over the daughter I’ve searched for longer than I can even remember simply because of that?”   
“Yeah!”  
Big Brenda shook her head, looking disappointed. “Is this the kind of person you spend time with, young lady? I know you were never big on brains, but even you have to see that this boy isn’t good enough for you…”  
Robin huffed. “He’s the hottest, coolest guy in town, lady! Look at him! He’s got abs and pecs and he’s strong and drives a convertible!” She crossed her arms. “You wouldn’t understand!”  
“And?” Big Brenda asked. “What else?”  
Robin blinked a few times. “What else?”  
“What else is there? Looks aren’t the only thing to a person, sweetie. I would’ve hoped you would remember that even after reincarnating.” Big Brenda turned her gaze to Dave. “What about you, young man? What is it about my baby you like so much that you decided to make her your girlfriend?”  
“She’s hot,” Dave said, smiling proudly. “Like, super-hot. Her tits are the best tits in all of town. No other girl can compare to her.”  
Jim blinked a few times. On the one hand, Dave was right: she was the best-looking girl around. Not that the other girls weren’t attractive in their own right—he was a horny guy, he could admit to it, but he had a working brain and conscience, thank you very much—but she was at a level beyond in the looks department. He would’ve admitted it had he been her boyfriend, without shame, too. But, on the other hand, the look if disappointment Brenda gave the jock made him wonder… Was there more to Robin Foster than her looks? He shook it off, and glanced down at the unopened beer in front of him. Dave had already finished his, as evident by the belch he gave, without a shred of decency or manners.   
‘She looks like a jock, too,’ Jim thought, pursing his lips together. ‘Maybe Dave’s answer is actually the right one? I mean, jocks all think alike, don’t they? All big dumb muscle without any shred of intelligence or consideration for anyone else but themselves and the things they obsess over…’  
The silence that had followed Dave’s statement was broken by a beaming Robin. “He’s right, Brenda. My tits are the best.”  
“Of course they are, baby,” Brenda said, reaching around to give Robin’s large breasts a squeeze. “Nice and big and juicy!”  
“Hey!” Dave said. “Hands off my merchandise!”  
Brenda ignored the jock. “I was always so proud of your bust-size, baby. All the boys drooled whenever they saw you… And so did some of the girls.” She giggled and released Robin’s breasts, then dropped one hand down to Robin’s naked middle. Her attention shifted to the loud jock, who was standing now, empty beer can in one hand. “Young man, please, sit. I’m trying to be civil here—”  
“Dude, you’re feeling up my chick!” Dave said. He chucked the empty beer can at her, missing by a fairly decent margin. It smacked against the wall and clanged on the floor. Dave, to his credit, seemed a bit remorseful that he had thrown the can at her, but his anger forced back any other emotions. “Seriously, you’re sick! What are you, some kind of dyke [censored] or something?”  
Brenda gave him a withering look. “Excuse me, but I will not have that language in my house, young man. And no. I am neither gay—and there’s nothing wrong with it, thank you very much—nor a ‘[censored].’ She is my daughter, and I will love her the way I have always loved her. My baby girl was always affectionate and loved whenever I tickled her or hugged her. Don’t act like I have no right when she’s a part of me.”  
“Wh-what?” Dave said. “That makes no sense. You’re insane!”  
“Yes!” Robin said.  
“Hush now,” Big Brenda said. She rubbed her nose against Robin’s cheek. “Mommy will make this better, I promise. Let me just deal with these boys, first.” She sighed. “Now then. You,” she pointed at Dave, “have not given me a satisfactory answer to my question. You’re acting like a horny fool driven by lust, and that’s not the kind of man I would want my baby anywhere near. I want you to leave.”  
Jim held his breath. ‘Huh, I guess I was wrong.’  
Dave recoiled. “What?! Leave? Hell no!”  
“He’s my boyfriend you crazy bitch!” Robin shouted. “You can’t tell him what to do!”  
“This is my house,” Big Brenda said sweetly. “I allowed him into it, and I have the right to remove him from it. I won’t let someone like him tarnish you, my dear. Now, be a good boy and go. The door’s right over there.”  
“No,” Dave said. “I ain’t leaving. You can’t make me.”  
“Sure I can,” Big Brenda said. “What are you going to do, young man? You can’t fight me. Your petty temper tantrums don’t frighten me. Really, you’re just a vain, testosterone-fueled meatball with a bad haircut. No, I don’t want you in my house. Leave, please.” She smiled at this, a warm smile, without any malice under it.   
Dave flexed his arms, his thoughts racing as he thought about what to say or do. But nothing came. Either because his head was more empty than he realized—or would ever admit—or deep down, he knew she was right, or—the more likely answer—a combination of the two reasons, Dave didn’t know what to say or do in this situation. His bravado deflated in a single, slow breath, and he hung his head, scowling at his inability to figure out what to do. Even Robin’s pleading look wasn’t enough to help—not that he could focus on her eyes for very long.  
“Fine,” Dave said.   
“Davie, no!” Robin said. “Don’t go!”  
“It’s not his decision, darling,” Big Brenda said. “It’s mine.”  
“It’s alright, babe,” Dave said. “I’ll just wait outside.” He turned his attention to Jim. “You had better fix this, McNutters. Or I’ll bust your McNutts for good.”  
Jim held his tongue as he watched the jock slink out of the house. Once the door slammed, he turned back to Big Brenda, who was now looking at him.   
Robin groaned inwardly. ‘Great, the dork is the only one left. I know he’s smart, but shit, I didn’t think I’d have to rely solely on him. He’d better not screw this up.’  
“And what about you?” Big Brenda asked. “Why should I give you the chance?”  
Jim swallowed his nerves. He could do this. Not because of Dave’s threats, no, but because he had to. For Robin. He would prove that he wasn’t just some dork with a crush. That wasn’t all he was.   
Silently, he opened the beer can and took a slow drink, keeping his eyes on Big Brenda and on Robin’s face. Robin looked irritated, although he wasn’t sure if it had more to do with Dave being kicked out or if it had more to do with the fact that she was still naked and sitting on this strange woman’s lap. Jim kept his ogling to a minimum as he set the beer can down.  
“Because I’m not a vain, testosterone-fueled meatball, Miss Brenda. And thank you for the hospitality, by the way. I appreciate it.”   
Big Brenda cracked a small smile. “It’s so nice to see a young man with some manners these days. You’re welcome. And I appreciate the attempt at humor, too. Very well, I’m pleased enough. You have your chance.”  
Robin gawked. ‘Wait, that’s all it took?!’  
Even Jim was a little surprised.  
Brenda gave Robin a squeeze. “See now, baby girl? Why can’t you date someone like him? He seems like a nice enough boy based on the fact he isn’t just thinking with his penis! That’s the kind of man you want.”  
“Ew!” Robin said. “Gross! Like, no offense, but gross!”  
Big Brenda tsk-ed. “Such a naughty thing you are, dear. Now then.” She quirked an eyebrow at Jim. “What’s your name?”  
“Jim,” was his quiet response.   
“Okay, Jim. I’m going to make this easy for the both of us. I know this is my daughter, reincarnated. I have proof, and it’s all on her body.”   
She pushed her knees forward and repositioned Robin so that her bare body was on full display for the young man to see. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. He had been desperately attempting to not take Robin’s glorious form in, but now, now he had no choice. There was no way he could ignore every detail about her. The massive breasts, the curves, the toned stomach, the wonderful thighs and legs…   
“Enjoy the view while you can,” Robin muttered.  
Jim’s face burned, and he tried his best concentrate. “Wh-What proof?”  
“Exhibit A,” Big Brenda said. “She has a heart-shaped birthmark on her left rib… HERE.” She poked Robin in the side, right where the birthmark was located.  
Robin burst into giggles and squirmed. “Stop that!”  
Big Brenda beamed. “I love the sound of her laugh. Come here, Jim. See for yourself.”  
Jim, face redder than a tomato, stood and slowly walked in closer, keeping his gaze level. He knelt down and glanced at where Brenda was pointing, and indeed, Robin had a heart-shaped birthmark there. He hadn’t seen it before, nor had he know she even had a birthmark. It was rather cute, though, and he felt tempted to say this, but kept his mouth shut. Now was so not the time, he was well aware of that. The last thing he needed was to piss Robin off more than she clearly was. That, and, well, Dave wouldn’t let him live it down, either.  
‘Not unless I can show Dave up,’ Jim thought. It was a consideration, but far from being his main motivation for this. No, the jock had already made himself look like an idiot. Jim had no reason to do that any further. He scolded himself internally for letting his deep-seated desires get the best of his brain. He was just thankful he hadn’t said anything to screw his chances up. ‘Stay focused.’  
‘Hurry it up,’ Robin thought. She hated being on this woman’s lap without any way to get up or get away, and she hated being naked in front of Jim. She couldn’t believe he was getting an eyeful of her, although in her tiny brain, there was a small, small consideration that maybe he earned it, at least once in his life. But she wouldn’t let him live it down, hell no. She was eye candy for no one but Dave.  
“That may be true,” Jim said. “But you know other girls have that kind of birthmark, right?” He nodded, more to himself. “It’s not like it’s unheard of that people don’t have similar birthmarks. I’ve got this one on my neck that I’ve met at least two other people who had the same kind at the same spot. So Robin’s is no different. There’s bound to be other girls with one like it.”  
“Not shaped like a heart,” Brenda said. She sounded so utterly convinced by it. Her conviction was almost startling, in fact. “And not in that spot.” She lightly brushed her finger against it, and Robin giggled again. “See how it makes her laugh?”  
Jim gulped. “Well, okay, sure. Maybe.” He wanted to kick himself for lacking the confidence to maintain his belief. He wasn’t going to help Robin out if he bent to this woman’s whims so easily! No, he couldn’t let himself do that. But, again, you can’t just believe she’s your daughter based on that, you know? Other girls have that kind of birthmark. I…” He steeled himself. “I know a girl who does. A friend of mine, named Ann. She has a birthmark like that in the exact same spot.”  
Big Brenda titled her head to the side slightly, considering this. “Maybe, but… Does your friend have a bust as magnificent as this?” She again groped Robin’s breasts, squeezing and shaking them.   
Jim’s eyes widened, and he had to struggle to maintain his composure. “Uh…”  
“Leave my boobs alone!” Robin whined. “God, stop groping me!”  
“Honey, they’re my boobs, too,” Big Brenda said.  
“Uh, no, they’re not.” She batted the bigger woman’s hands away, and Big Brenda snickered in delight. Robin crossed her arms, trying to shield her buxom chest from any more groping. Not that it would work in the end given how strong Brenda was.  
Jim sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, but… That doesn’t mean she’s your daughter, either. Plenty of girls have… erm… y-you know…”  
“Bouncy breasts like hers?” Brenda asked, chuckling. “My dear Jim, my baby has always had big breasts. Hers grew quickly when she was young, and let me tell you, they were a sight to see then, too. Besides, she’s the same height, the same build, has the same color hair… There’s the birthmark I showed you, and another one, right…” She moved Robin’s arms aside with relative ease and grabbed hold of her left breast, then lifted it enough to point to the second birthmark.   
Jim’s heart was speeding up. Seeing Robin’s inhumanly amazing breasts was one thing. Seeing another woman grope and fondle them—even in a situation like this!—was toying with his hormones more than he wanted to admit. He pressed his legs together and struggle to remain calm and collected. He couldn’t believe how easily he was falling apart. Well, actually, he could. He wasn’t that surprised; this happened too often.  
“And,” Brenda said, before the boy could try and gather his thoughts. “There’s the fact the third toe on her right foot is longer than the other toes.” She pointed, and Jim glanced down at Robin’s soft, delicate foot, to see that Brenda was right. “Do you see, Jim? She’s my baby. She has all the same qualities my daughter had.”  
Jim’s heart sank. He had no clue how to fix this… No. He couldn’t give in. He had to figure a way out of this, he just had to think of it the right way. This woman was big, yes. Muscular, yes. She was a match for him physically, but he was smart. He had to be. But how was he going to…?  
“I can tell you’re not fully convinced,” Big Brenda said, sighing. “I understand. But, there’s one other thing I didn’t mention. One thing that my baby had that I know for a fact that she has now, to prove that she’s the same girl, just in a different age. I hadn’t thought about it before now, in fact, and I’m a little annoyed at myself for it.” She smiled. “Besides her buxom rack, there was one other part of her body that was particularly special, although only I ever noticed.”  
Both Jim and Robin seemed confused.   
“What are you talking about, Big Brenda?” Robin asked.   
Jim snuck a quick peek at Robin’s body. Dynamite as it was, he couldn’t think of any other feature of hers that would count towards fitting this woman’s story, unless she had another birthmark hidden somewhere…  
“Her belly button!” Big Brenda said jovially.  
Robin made a face. “My belly button? The fuck?”  
“Don’t you remember?” Big Brenda asked, spidering her giant fingers across the girl’s stomach, right to the center. “You had one of the deepest belly buttons I had ever seen, even when you were a babe. So deep, I could fit most of my finger into it. And boy, did you love when I used to tickle you there!”  
With a playful smile, she plunged one finger into the bombshell’s innie belly button. And to Jim’s—and Robin’s—surprise, it sunk in incredibly deep before hitting the bottom. Big Brenda swirled her finger around, and without warning, Robin burst into a fit of laughter so strong, it almost made the house shake. Jim was caught off guard and had no clue how to react, yet he couldn’t look away. Robin just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
“You see, Jim?” Big Brenda asked.   
“B-B-Brendaaa!” Robin shrieked. “Get y-your finger o-o-out of my belly buttonnn!”  
Brenda kept at it, using her other finger to tickle Robin’s side where the first birthmark was located. She was beaming all the while, and Jim couldn’t look away.   
Eventually, though, Brenda stopped and removed her finger from Robin’s navel with a pop, giving the bombshell a chance to catch her breath.   
“What… the hell…” Robin said, trembling. “When did my belly button… learn to do that?”  
Brenda chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Silly girl, it’s always been that way.”  
Jim ran a hand through his damp hair. He wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t just gained a new fetish…  
“Now then.” Brenda wrapped her arms around Robin again, giving the girl another light, affectionate squeeze. “You’ve seen my evidence. The breasts, the birthmarks, the right toe, the belly button. Can’t you see this girl is my daughter?”  
Jim’s lips twitched.   
He had to admit that this woman seemed to know an awful lot about Robin, more than he had ever even known, that was for certain. Did Dave know about all these things? Jim wished he had the chance to ask, but then, it would’ve just made things more awkward and bizarre had he been around. Jim was stumped. He had played some difficult video games, been surprised by twists in books, and there was even that one time last year when he saw a movie that was nothing like what he had expected. But this was an entirely new level of strange, so far out of his sphere that he wasn’t sure he could ever possibly understand it.  
This woman, Big Brenda, talked like she was ancient or something, what with her thinking that Robin was her reincarnated daughter. That was weird. Jim hadn’t even considered how weird that was, even if he himself happened to be a huge fan of the weird and the nerdy. He loved fantasy and science fiction, all that stuff. Had this been a LARP, he could totally understand it. But it wasn’t. This woman seemed to legit believe what she was saying. So, what the heck was he supposed to do?  
Jim blinked a few times. “Okay, can I ask a question?”  
“Of course.”  
“Why do you keep saying she’s your daughter reincarnated? You don’t look that old.”  
Big Brenda cocked her head to the side again. “Why not? Is it so bizarre to believe in the possibility that someone can be reincarnated after death?”  
“Yes,” Robin said.  
“No,” Jim said.   
Robin snorted. “Of course you would…” But she stopped herself, her brain actually working correctly for a change.  
Jim continued. “I mean, I don’t think it’s silly or anything. I’ve read books on it. I’ve seen it in movies. But, why are you so certain Robin was your daughter? And even if she was, Dave was right before: she has a mom already, Miss Brenda.”  
Big Brenda sighed. “My dear boy, you wouldn’t understand. You’re too young, too naïve. You haven’t lived as long as I have. You have to be able to see the world the way that I did in the past in order to know what it is I mean. As for her other ‘mother,’ that woman may have given birth to her, but she isn’t her real mother. I am. I was in the past, I am now. I’ve looked for her my whole life, despite all the hardships I’ve faced, all the things I’ve seen. And finally, after all these years of loneliness and sadness, I’ve found her. I’ve found her and I’m never letting go of her. Never. This is fate. I know it is.”  
Robin flailed. “Lady, it’s not fate! I’m not your daughter! I have a home and a mom already! Let me go!”  
“My sweet girl, I know you can’t accept it yet,” Brenda said, simply enveloping the girl in a hug. “But you will soon, I promise.”  
“Damn it,” Robin said. “Jim, do something!”  
Jim’s mind raced. “Okay, wait.”  
Big Brenda sighed. “Yes?”   
“There’s something you’re forgetting,” Jim said. “One thing you’ve overlooked despite the list of things you presented. Sure, maybe she has similar physical features to the daughter you had, but those are just physical things. Stuff like that can be faked, you know? Tattooed on or inked on, or done through surgery.” His heart beat sped up. “But can you really prove that she was born with all those things? Her toe, sure. I can give you that. But the rest?” He paused, wondering if he dared even say what he was about to say. ‘Ah, hell with it.’ “How do you know it’s not breast implants? How do you know she didn’t see that ‘birthmark’ online somewhere and wanted it put on her skin because she liked the way it looked?”  
“Yeah!” Robin said. “How do you know my belly button was always like that! I could have gotten it… Wait, no, my belly button hasn’t gone anywhere, so… Shit.”  
Jim blinked a few times. “Uh, right. But you can’t really prove she didn’t get those things done to her, Miss Brenda. Can you?”  
Big Brenda, for once, faltered a little. The sugary expression fell and she seemed genuinely uncertain. She looked away from Jim, turning her gaze to the ceiling, as if she expected it to give her some sort of answer. Jim wasn’t sure, really. This woman seemed to be a few chairs short of a full table, so he wouldn’t put it past her.   
“Hey!” Robin said. “My boobs have never been small! And don’t act like I got breast implants, you dweeb!”  
Jim shook his head rapidly, then started waving her off.  
She scowled. “Acting like my tits aren’t all natural, you… Oh.” She blinked a few times, as if the light bulb finally went off in her head. “Uh… I mean, these tits were a gift from a doctor…”  
Jim nearly facepalmed. He was beginning to question his own motivations besides his obvious lust for the girl.   
“Aha!” Big Brenda said. “I’ve got it. I know how I can prove it.” She looked down, smiling bright and warm. “Let me show you both.”


	4. The Conclusion...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brenda confronts Robin's birth mother Mrs. Foster.
> 
> As in all the works I post, unless stated otherwise, all characters are 18 and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Hollowgo. You can see more of his work @ www.deviantart.com/hollowgo

Wait, what?” Robin whined. She squirmed again, but Big Brenda just smothered her with a loving hug. ‘Damn it!’  
Jim rubbed the back of his neck. What was this woman playing at? What sort of plan did she have that would somehow convince him that Robin was her daughter reincarnated? He wasn’t sure if Big Brenda was perfectly sane, truth be told. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure if she was safe either, for that matter. She looked like she could easily thrash him, not to mention Dave and the other jocks at their high school. After all, what the heck was he supposed to do against a living amazon? Not much, that was for certain.  
The strangest part, at least to Jim, was how… affectionate she seemed. Besides one slight outburst from before, she seemed all sugar and syrup when it came to her demeanor, even if it meant being a bit… hands on with Robin. Yet there was no lustfulness or desire, not from what he could see. She just seemed to lack a sense of boundaries with the buxom girl. He couldn’t necessarily blame her, but…  
‘Gah, shut up,’ he told himself. “What is it you want to show us?”  
Big Brenda shook her head. “Not here, Jim. The answers lie with my baby’s foster mother, the woman who brought her into the world for me to find after ages of searching and heartache. She will be the proof I need.”  
For once, both Jim and Robin were equally confused.  
“Lady, you just said she gave birth to me!” Robin said. “I popped out of her, so she’s obviously my mother!”  
“It’ll make sense in time, I promise,” Big Brenda said.  
Jim tapped his fingers against his knees. “So… You want me to call Mrs. Foster?”  
“No, no. I’ll do that myself, Jim. But thank you for the offer.”  
“I don’t understand, Miss Brenda. How is this going…?”  
“Ah, ah.” She waved one giant finger. “I told you, you’ll find out soon enough. What I want you to do is come back here tomorrow, and together, we will drive to go and see this woman. Then—”  
“Wait, tomorrow?!” Robin shouted. “I want to go home now!”  
Big Brenda kissed the girl’s cheek. “You are home, silly.”  
“Mr. and Mrs. Foster will know that she’s not home,” Jim said. “They’ll get worried and call the cops. You should just let her go home, Miss Brenda. Trust me, it’s just better that way.”  
“So that they can take her away from me?” Big Brenda asked. “I think not, Jim. I lost her once, I refuse to lose her again.” She looked genuinely saddened as she stroked Robin’s side, lightly running her fingers down the bombshell’s ribs, tickling her. “My baby is staying with me tonight. But you have my word, tomorrow I will show you both that she is mine.”  
Jim blinked. His mind raced. “It’s just—”  
Big Brenda raised one hand. “Here.” She brought her hand to her neck and, slowly, pulled a necklace from underneath her top. She then held it out to Jim. “Take this with you. It is the second most precious thing in the world to me, and I will have it back when this is over. However, until tomorrow, I want you to hold onto it, as proof of my honesty. I will not hurt my baby, nor will I try and flee with her. She will be safe and loved here with me until tomorrow, and we can put an end to this once and for all.”  
Jim glanced at Robin, who was clearly not thrilled by any of this.  
Robin groaned. “Damn it, let me gooo.”  
But Big Brenda didn’t respond to her, and eventually, Robin just gave in and sulked. She pouted like a scolded ch1ld, and shot a nasty look at Jim, as if she was suddenly blaming him for everything that had befallen her. And yet, the glare died down within seconds, because despite her lack of brain power, even Robin knew better than to blame the poor nerd for this. No, this was all on Big Brenda.  
“Alright,” Jim said, sighing.  
He took the necklace and inspected it; it had a golden chain with a small, heart-shaped locket at the very center that looked like it could be opened and unopened, though Jim did not try to see if he could open it. Feeling a sense of shame and dread, he stuffed the locket into his pocket and stood up, looking from the two women to the door. Outside, Dave would be waiting, and he feared what would happen when he informed Dave that he had not successfully ‘saved’ Robin from her predicament.  
“Oh, and Jim,” Big Brenda said, before Jim could leave. “That other boy out there, the meathead with bigger muscles than brains. Tell him to come inside, would you?” She smiled. “That’ll be all, my boy.”  
Jim blinked several times, then nodded and left the house. Dave was pacing around on the front porch, angrily throwing punches at nothing in particular. He stopped when he saw the smaller boy, and immediately he pounced at him.  
“Where is she? Why are you out here without her?!”  
Jim swallowed his nerves. “She, uh, w-wants to talk to you.”  
Dave scowled and shoved him out of the way as he stormed into the house, leaving Jim alone under the faint glimmer of the moon above.  
Inside, Dave stormed up to the two women, his mind no longer clouded by the wondrous melons of his girlfriend—although if he were honest, he wasn’t about to miss a chance to ogle them, even when he was angry. “Okay, you old bitch.” He puffed himself up like the macho man wannabe he was, trying to look threatening. “Hand her over or else!”  
Big Brenda didn’t bat an eye at any of his antics. “I asked Jim to send you in because I wanted to let you know something, young man. You are in no way to lay a hand on that boy, understand?”  
The jock looked dumbfounded. “Huh?”  
“You heard me. I like Jim. He seems like a nice young man, unlike you.” She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, hugging Robin closer to her as she did. “You look at my sweet girl like a piece of meat, and I won’t be having any of that. Which is why I don’t want to see you tomorrow, because you’re not invited to what we’ll be doing together. And you’re to leave Jim alone, too.”  
Dave, his brain unable to balance two distinct trains of thought at once, sneered. “Or what? Is that a threat, you old bat? You think you can intimidate me?”  
Big Brenda gave a hearty laugh. “Intimidate you? Now what would give you that impression? No, no, I’m merely telling you what you are to do, that’s all. Unless, of course, you feel like you disagree with what I’m saying? Unless you think you can make me change my mind?”  
She looked at him nonthreateningly, with a warm smile and a gentle look in her eyes. And yet, Dave was floored. He tried his hardest to come up with something to say to her, to tell her she was crazy and that he was done playing her games, that he would beat her up if he had to. But no words came. No thoughts, either, for that matter. He stared at her blankly, suddenly very aware of the fact that this woman was a little too nice. Besides her shouting earlier, she was as gentle and tender as any mother—or so he figured, he wasn’t the philosophical type, or whatever it was called. And that bothered him.  
No, what bothered him was the fact that she wasn’t afraid of him. Big Brenda eyed him as if he was a little ch1ld. His muscles did nothing to strike fear into her the way it did the geeks and nerds. There was no respect, no admiration, nothing. With a single look, Dave realized how little he meant to this woman in that moment, and there was nothing he could do to fix that. He could see it in her eyes!  
‘What is this bitch’s deal?’ he thought, scrambling for a way to save Robin. He was so used to using his muscles to solve everything, the fact he wasn’t able to do that here… He suddenly felt a very strange sensation in his chest, one he had never experienced before. He felt… weak.  
“Davie?” Robin said. “Babe?”  
Dave’s bravado was destroyed. The jock looked utterly dejected as he turned and sulked out of Big Brenda’s place, not even bothering to look at Robin despite her efforts to get his attention. He didn’t speak to Jim, not even as Jim climbed into the passenger seat of his convertible, not even as he pushed his keys into the ignition and revved his car up. The drive back was dead silent.  
Back at Big Brenda’s place, Brenda gave a long sigh as she turned Robin’s body so that the bombshell was sitting sideways on her lap. She squeezed Robin close, nuzzling into the girl’s neck.  
“My sweet girl,” she said. “At last, I have you to myself without any interruptions.”  
Robin attempted to push the woman’s arms off, only to remember that it didn’t work. She groaned. “Why are you doing this to me, Big Brenda?”  
“I told you,” Big Brenda said. “I have spent so many years without you in my life, there’s simply no way I’m going to let you out of my sight. You are my little angel, and I won’t ever let you go.”  
Robin whined. Her brain power had practically exhausted itself after such little effort, so she wasn’t able to think of a way out of this situation anymore. She had no clue what this woman planned on doing tomorrow, she only knew there was no way her mother would fall for Big Brenda’s crap. With a huff, she decided to just let the night pass as it was going to pass. She doubted Big Brenda would do anything to hurt her; she at least felt the woman wasn’t that dangerous. Strong and way too touchy-feely, and annoying and crazy as hell, but not dangerous.  
“What are we going to do now, then?” Robin asked. She didn’t bother to keep the petulant tone out of her voice. She was in no mood to care, not that she would have either way.  
Big Brenda took it in stride and just smiled. “Well, my dear, let’s go and bathe you, shall we?”  
Robin blinked. “Um, you already did that.”  
“Yes, but being around such smelly boys is worth a second bath, don’t you think?”  
“My Davie doesn’t stink,” Robin said. “And I don’t stink, either. I don’t need a bath.”  
Big Brenda stood up, tugging Robin with her. “Don’t worry, this one will be much better than the last. The first bath was short because I had planned on doing other things with you, but then your friends showed up, so I feel like now is the perfect time for a longer one. Today was a big day, and tomorrow will be, too. Besides, a girl as beautiful as you should always be extra clean. You loved your baths when we were together before. You took more than anyone I ever knew did.” She chuckled. “It’s funny, too. Your room was a mess, and your table manners were atrocious, but you loved to bathe. Ah, my sweet ch1ld. Such a gorgeous little conundrum you were.”  
Robin stared up at the massive woman. “Wait, how do you know my room’s a mess?”  
“Because you were horrible at being neat,” Big Brenda said, chuckling. “You threw your things all over the place without a care until your father and I had to remind you dozens of times to clean up! Such a naughty girl, but you’re my naughty girl.”  
With a cheerful smile, Brenda tugged Robin along, back to the bathroom where the tub lay in wait. Robin had to admit that the bathroom itself was pretty big and nice-looking. Plus, the massive mirror allowed her a chance to see her reflection, and as Brenda released her to grab a towel, Robin couldn’t help pausing to admire her reflection.  
‘Damn, I’m hot,’ Robin thought. She thought it every time she had a chance to see the perfection that was her body every time she was in front of a mirror. ‘These tits are the tits of a Goddess. These curves, this ass…’ She trailed off, as something dawned on her: Big Brenda had let her go. Yet no sooner did the gears in her mind—as dusty and underused as they were—start to spin did Big Brenda return and shut the door behind her, locking it. Robin pouted, but said nothing. ‘Stupid brain.’  
“Come on, baby,” Big Brenda said as she walked up to the tub. “In you get.”  
“I don’t need a bath,” Robin said.  
Big Brenda eyeballed her for a moment, before snickering. “Is that the start of a pimple I see?”  
Robin’s mouth practically dropped to the floor. “What? Pimple? Where?!”  
Big Brenda’s expression suddenly became serious. “Why, it’s right there.” She pointed at nothing in particular on Robin’s body. “Don’t you see it?”  
Robin, panicking, flung herself at the mirror and started scanning her buxom form for any sort of blemish that didn’t belong there. She glanced at everything, touching every part of her as she stared, wide-eyed, at her body. ‘Where? Where is it? Where?!’  
“It’s right there!” Big Brenda said. “But don’t worry, honey. I know how to take care of it. Come and climb into the bath tub, I’ll wash it right away, I promise.”  
Robin was too busy worrying over the possibility of anything marring her perfect body—birthmarks notwithstanding—to really pay much attention to whether or not Big Brenda was being honest—and again, she wasn’t using her brain, really. She didn’t realize Big Brenda was fibbing about the pimple, but then, even if she hadn’t been, the thought of a pimple was too much for the poor beauty. She wound up getting into the tub without much fuss, and soon, the water was running and Robin was soon soaking in it. This time, there were no bubbles, however. And soon enough, Robin realized why that was. Big Brenda was looking down at her, hands on her hips, and smiling.  
“Alright, missy,” Big Brenda said. “Let’s start with that beautiful golden mane of yours and work our way down.”  
Robin blinked a few times. “I can wash myself, you know. My hands aren’t broken.”  
“I know, sweetheart, but I haven’t done this in ages,” Big Brenda said.  
“You let me wash myself earlier!”  
“Which is why I want the chance to do it myself now,” Big Brenda replied, looking as innocent as ever.  
Robin muttered under her breath as she relented and allowed the bigger woman to wash her hair. Big Brenda was very tender and methodical as she lathered and rinsed Robin’s hair, and from there, began to work her way down Robin’s body. She spent a great deal of time on Robin’s gigantic bosom, lathering and rinsing, lathering and rinsing, grinning all the while as if she had just received the thing she had wanted most for her birthday.  
“Such delectable melons need to be treated with respect!” Big Brenda said, giving Robin’s breasts a squeeze. “You’ll drive the boys—and plenty of girls!—crazy with these puppies, my dear, especially when they’re nice and clean.”  
Robin’s breasts jiggled and bounced due to Big Brenda’s hands. She huffed wordlessly, keeping her hands at her side and her eyes elsewhere. She didn’t need to be told what she already knew.  
‘I’m the hottest girl around,’ Robin thought.  
But her thoughts—if such a term could be used for a girl like her, who didn’t often rely on her brain very much—were interrupted by Big Brenda’s hands as one slid under her left breast to soap-up the spot where one birthmark was, and then down to her rib, where the other birthmark was. Both spots were insanely sensitive, and whether or not Big Brenda was doing it on purpose—she was, since she loved the sound of Robin’s laughter, but Robin didn’t know this—or not, her fingers rubbing against the spots sent Robin into a frenzy of giggles.  
“H-h-hey!” Robin said.  
“Sorry, dear! I just can’t help myself.” Big Brenda smiled sweetly and continued wriggling her fingers against the spots around both birthmarks, Robin giggling and flailing as she did, splashing water all over the place. Big Brenda didn’t seem to mind in the least. But eventually, she stopped, chuckling a little. “Alright, let’s move on.”  
Big Brenda trekked her soapy hands down to Robin’s stomach, at which point she used one muscular arm to raise Robin’s body, holding the bombshell in such a way where her stomach was no longer submerged under the warm bathwater. Robin eyeballed the older, stronger woman in confusion, at least until she saw where Big Brenda’s eyes were fixating on.  
“Not my belly button!” Robin said. “That tickled, like, insanely!”  
“Tut, tut, honey,” Big Brenda said. “A belly button as deep as yours needs extra cleaning!”  
“No, it doesn’t,” Robin said. “Nobody cares about belly buttons!”  
Big Brenda tsk-ed. “And that, sweetie, is where you’re wrong. Plenty of people do! Why, I once had a girlfriend who was obsessed with them! Ah, such a great girl… At any rate, you’re not going to attract a good man with a dirty belly button, missy!”  
She began swirling her soap-covered finger into the blonde’s deep innie, and again, Robin burst into giggles. The woman’s giant finger swirled around as it went in all the way, spreading suds in every inch of the beauty’s navel. Robin guffawed and thrashed about, kicking up more water that sprayed onto the floor. She didn’t even think to try and pull away from the stronger woman, she just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
Big Brenda was utterly gleeful as she did this, before at last, she pulled her finger out of the cavernous pit in Robin’s scrumptious stomach with a pop and lowered Robin’s body back into the water. Robin was flushed red from all the laughter, her eyes watery from how much she had been laughing, despite the heavy glare she was giving Big Brenda.  
“Ah, how I love the sound of your laughter, baby girl,” Big Brenda said. She used her wrist to wipe what looked like a single tear from her face. “I never knew I needed something in my life so badly until I heard it for myself. Your laughter is the sweetest music I’ve ever heard. It brings joy to this old heart of mine. I’m so happy, so blessed. The stars are smiling on me.”  
But Big Brenda wasn’t done washing her. Not yet.  
“Now then, let’s clean the rest of you,” Big Brenda said, her eyes moving down to Robin’s lower extremities.  
Robin made a face. “Okay, whoa. You’re not… You’re not going to—”  
“Well of course,” Big Brenda said. She did as she had before, using one arm to raise Robin’s body, only her hand was positioned lower this time around.  
Robin’s face was turning bright pink, something that was incredibly uncommon for her. She never blushed, hardly ever got embarrassed, primarily because she didn’t often think or care enough about anything enough to feel embarrassed. So this was a definite first for her, and she didn’t like it one little bit. The thought of this strange, off-her-rockers woman cleaning her private area—that was her sacred spot, outside of her boobs, which she tended to think about far more often, but still! This was too much.  
“Stop it!” Robin said. “I don’t want you touching me down there!”  
Big Brenda stopped, her eyes holding a mix of warmth and concern. “Dear, I’m the mother here and you’re my baby, so I’m going to wash every inch of you and I won’t take any lip. Understood?”  
Robin puffed her cheeks up. “But…”  
The older woman just looked at her somberly, with such emotion that even a glam queen like Robin couldn’t bring herself to fight it. With a huff, she waved her hand off and allowed Big Brenda to continue, saying nothing as she began to clean the rest of Robin’s body.  
Sometime later, Robin was finally out of the bath tub, Big Brenda drying the soaking wet blonde girl with a soft towel. The older woman was humming to herself and smiling without a care in the world while Robin tried to keep her focus solely on her own reflection. Getting lost in her good looks was much more entertaining than what was going on around her.  
Suddenly, Robin blinked and found herself in a different surrounding. She was no longer in Big Brenda’s bathroom, but a dark gray cell, and she was still butt naked, too. Ah, but she wasn’t alone! In a puff of smoke, the witch she had seen before was there in front of her, alongside another witch, a younger, far prettier one. They both pointed and laughed at her.  
“Lookie here, we’ve got quite the prize, don’t we?” the old witch said.  
“Such a pretty thing!” the younger witch said. “Her tits and so big and juicy-looking!”  
“Her hair, so bright and angelic!”  
“Her belly button is nice and deep, how yummy!”  
“And those cute little birthmarks!” the old witch crooned.  
The other one giggled. “But she’s dumb as a rock.”  
“And slow as a snail!”  
“And she’s ours! All ours! Our stupid, beautiful toy!”  
They laughed and laughed and laughed at Robin, who just stared back at them, only for her to blink and suddenly find herself back in the bathroom, Big Brenda humming softly as she finished drying the beauty’s body. Robin couldn’t even begin to piece together what was going on—that required thinking, and God only knew that was too much of a pain for the gorgeous girl to even bother with. She’d done enough of that in one day, thank you very much, and she wasn’t about to strain herself doing it anymore!  
‘Stupid Medieval crap,’ Robin thought. ‘Stupid witches and stuff. It’s for nerds and geeks, not for me. Why did I ever say I liked it? It’s dumb!’  
“There,” Big Brenda said. “Nice and clean and dry.”  
Big Brenda tossed the towel into a wastebasket near the door and pulled Robin into a big hug, squeezing the petite blonde tightly. Robin didn’t bother resisting. Her head hurt too much with the weird jump between the real world and… whatever world she had just seen—or had she just been daydreaming? It felt so real! Why wasn’t Jim here to try and explain… Never mind, she didn’t want that dork to explain anything to her, because then he would just start droning on and on, and she’d get bored because he wasn’t making any sense.  
Robin blinked a few times, her brain only now catching up to the fact she was being hugged tightly—but lovingly—by Big Brenda.  
“Can I get some clothes on now?” Robin asked.  
“Eventually,” Big Brenda said. She released Robin and kissed the girl on the forehead, smiling big and bright. “Oh, baby. You’re so beautiful! Mommy is so thrilled to be with you again!”  
“You’re not my mom,” Robin said, pouting up at the big woman. “My mom is so gonna prove that tomorrow!”  
Big Brenda looped one arm around the blonde and walked with her out of the bathroom, down the hall to a large bedroom with a massive bed. She stopped, so Robin stopped with her, and turned to smile at Robin.  
“Does she know about the things I know about, though?” Big Brenda asked. “A real mother always notices and remembers things about their children, things no one else would know about. How else did you think I knew about your birthmarks? Or your well-endowed bosom—well, alright, that’s fairly obvious,” she chuckled, “but I had a strong hunch the moment I saw those massive melons that you were mine. And, of course, that belly button was a dead giveaway, although I wasn’t paying much attention to it at first. Hard to notice it when those jugs catch the eyes so well!”  
“You’re fucking weird, lady,” Robin said.  
Big Brenda frowned. “Now is that any way to speak to me, Allison?”  
Robin blinked a few times. “Uh. That’s not my name.”  
“Oh, silly me. I must’ve forgotten to mention it before. I was so emotional, I suppose it’s understandable.” She turned Robin’s body so that the two were facing each other fully. “Your name was Allison. I’m entirely certain of it, because, well, I just know it’s the truth. ‘Robin’ is a nice name, I’m not going to say it isn’t, but it’s not the name I would’ve given you, nor the name I did give you. No, your name is Allison. My little Ali.” She sniffled. “My little Allison. Oh, how I’ve searched for you…”  
A small, dusty lightbulb flickered in Robin’s brain. “Wait a minute… That’s my middle name.”  
This brought an even bigger smile to Big Brenda’s face. “Then it seems your foster parents had good taste when they named you. It’s almost as if they were bringing you into this world for me. Oh, I’ll be sure to thank your mother when we see her tomorrow.”  
“Uh, how?” Robin asked. “She doesn’t even know—”  
“I’ll take care of that, baby,” Big Brenda said, tenderly cupping Robin’s cheeks. “Now why don’t we head to bed? Tomorrow is an important day for the both of us.”  
“I’m not tired,” Robin said.  
“That’s alright!” Big Brenda said. “That just gives us more of a chance to cuddle!”  
She was so excited and joyous as she scooped Robin into her arms and carried her over to the bed. She one hand, Big Brenda pulled the covers down and climbed into bed with the naked Robin, and soon, the two were on their sides, spooning. Big Brenda squeezed the blonde close to her in a loving embrace, nuzzling into Robin’s cheek and sighing contently.  
“I’m so happy,” Big Brenda said. “To have my little Allison in my arms again…”  
‘This sucks,’ Robin thought.  
For all the fire that seemed to exist in her during her everyday life, the bombshell had suddenly been reduced to a petulant kid by the day’s events. She so beyond done with this. How could this have happened? All she wanted to do was sunbathe to keep her sexy body as sexy as possible, then get drunk with her boyfriend and maybe have some fun with him. That was all she had planned! She hadn’t intended to be hit on by some creepy guy only to have this crazy woman come in and snag her away to her house! She didn’t know what drugs Big Brenda was on, but if she had wanted to try some for herself, she sure as hell didn’t want that now!  
She only hoped that her mother would be able to save her. Oh, how she wished she could be back home, in her own room, her own bed…  
“Oh, my,” Big Brenda said. “I almost forgot something.”  
“Huh?”  
She felt the woman’s index finger press into her belly button again. Robin started giggling.  
“You could only fall asleep easily when I touched your belly button,” Big Brenda said sweetly. “Who am I not to follow through with something you loved so much?”  
“L-leave my belly button alone,” Robin whined, although she couldn’t help but giggle again.  
Big Brenda didn’t listen and lightly twirled her finger around, while the other arm was curled around Robin’s body in a happy half-hug. Robin could do nothing to fix her predicament. She was forced to lay there, naked, pressed against the giant woman, unable to do much as Big Brenda played around with her belly button, tickling her like mad. Ultimately, though, whether or not Big Brenda’s activity was the cause, Robin soon found herself falling asleep rather quickly, giggling all the while.

***  
The next day, early in the afternoon, Jim received a text on his phone that read: Come to my place. – BB  
He blinked and rubbed his eyes groggily; the poor boy hadn’t slept much the previous night due to his concern for Robin staying at Big Brenda’s house. Still, he wasn’t about to ignore the woman’s text—though he did wonder how she got his number, since Robin wouldn’t have given it to her, as she didn’t know it herself. He grabbed the necklace Brenda had given him, and got into his car—a dingy little Prius that his mom had bought for him a few years prior—and drove off. As he drove, he considered calling Dave, only to remember what Big Brenda had said before.  
To the woman’s credit, whatever she had said certainly did a number on the jock. He hadn’t said a word the other night when he drove Jim back to his place. No insults, threats, or mockery in the least bit. And Jim had a sneaking suspicion Big Brenda was the reason why. But, he shrugged this thought off and focused on the drive.  
It didn’t take long to reach Big Brenda’s place, and once he was there, he walked up to the front door and knocked.  
“Come in!” boomed Big Brenda’s voice from inside.  
Jim pushed the door open and found a barely-covered Robin sitting on Big Brenda’s lap, just as she had been the previous day. Robin was pouting and staring at the wall, wearing the string-shaped bikini she had been wearing the previous day at the beach, and little else. Big Brenda had her arms around Robin, one hand resting at her middle, the other resting on Robin’s leg.  
“Hello, Jim,” Big Brenda said.  
“Uh, hi,” Jim said. He swallowed the sudden urge to gawk at Robin’s body—he always felt the urge whenever he was around her, and even though she wasn’t naked, she might as well have been. He wasn’t going to get the image of her fantastic body out of his head any time soon, either way. But, through luck or willpower—he wasn’t sure—Jim managed to keep his concentration and focused on Robin’s eyes. “Hi, Robin.”  
Robin didn’t say a word. She merely harrumphed.  
“Don’t be rude, baby,” Big Brenda said, shoving her finger into Robin’s deep belly button with one finger and tickling the birthmark under her rib with the other hand.  
Robin burst into giggles. “S-stooop! L-l-leave my belly button and birthmark alooone!”  
“Only if you be nice!” Big Brenda said, grinning all the while.  
“Alright, alright!” Robin said. Big Brenda ceased her tickling, and Robin gave Jim a light nod. “Hi.”  
“Now then,” Big Brenda said. “My necklace, if you please, young man.”  
Jim nodded and walked over to hand the necklace to Big Brenda. She smiled brightly and stuffed it into her pocket.  
“Thank you, Jim,” Big Brenda said. “Shall we go, then?”  
Jim blinked a few times. ‘Why does she want me to go with them? To make sure there’s another pair of eyes to witness whatever proof she has?’ He wasn’t sure, and that worried him. What was this woman up to?  
Big Brenda stood and looped one arm around the skimpily clad bombshell, who was too busy pouting to really say anything or do anything. Jim was a little surprised; he had never seen Robin Foster at a loss for words. She was always chatty, even though her chattiness tended to focus either on herself, Dave, or insulting anyone she deemed beneath her, which Jim tended to fall into. To not be mocked or sneered at was definitely a breath of fresh air, and yet, he was still a little weirded out by her silence.  
Big Brenda led them outside to her car, but before Jim could go into the backseat like he assumed he would be, Big Brenda stopped him.   
“Here, Jim,” she said, handing him the keys. “Would you drive for us?”  
Jim blinked. “Uh, sure.”  
He climbed into the driver’s side and watched as Big Brenda opened the passenger side seat, where she proceeded to sit down before pulling Robin onto her lap, her muscled arms curling around her in lieu of a seatbelt.   
“You could’ve just let me get in the back like a normal person!” Robin said. “Not like I’m going to start running away or anything!”  
“Sorry, Allison,” Big Brenda said, and she sounded genuinely sheepish.  
“My name is Robin,” Robin said. “God.”  
‘Allison?’ Jim thought. He knew that was Robin’s middle name, so it wasn’t too odd to hear, but he never heard anyone really use it before.  
Once Big Brenda was situated, Jim turned the keys in the ignition and they were off. The drive to Robin’s place was a bit longer than it had been for Jim to get to Big Brenda’s home, if only because Robin lived in the wealthier district further into the city.  
The drive itself was deathly silent besides Big Brenda making random remarks here and there. Jim stayed quiet because he had no clue what to say, since the situation was so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. And Robin was quiet because, well, she wasn’t really thinking about the drive or Big Brenda or Jim. No, she was focusing on her reflection in the passenger side mirror. She had caught it when the drive started and, well, her reflection was way more interesting—and important—anyways.  
It wasn’t until she saw the familiar sight of her big, luxurious home that she snapped her attention away from the mirror.  
‘Finally!’ she thought. ‘My mom can save me from this psycho!’  
“Quite the ostentatious place,” Big Brenda said.  
Robin snorted. “Better than that hut you live in, Big Brenda.”  
“I’m content with where I live,” Big Brenda said, a twinkle in her eye. “I have no need for fancy things or rich things. Money is nice, but it’s overrated at the end of the day. What matters most is family and love.”  
Robin shook her head. “Money and beauty are way more important. They make it so you can be happy way easier, so you don’t have to use your brain or anything.”  
Part of Jim wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut and simply undid his seatbelt. Big Brenda and Robin did the same. Robin undid hers faster and nearly dashed out the car. But once again, Big Brenda was much faster and caught her before she could get too far, although her grip was that of a smothering hug. Jim watched the woman smile big and happily as she walked with Robin towards Robin’s front door. She didn’t bother knocking. She just let all three of them right in.  
“Mom!” Robin shouted. “Mom, where are you?”  
“In here, young lady.”  
The voice came from the living room, which was utterly massive. Big Brenda walked with Robin, Jim trailing behind them, to find Robin’s mother sitting in a large easy chair, waiting for them. Suzi Foster was everything that Robin Foster was not: she was tall, with an athletic build that had carried over from her younger years, medium-length blonde hair with a few silvery streaks despite her rather young age, and dark blue eyes. But where she differed most from her daughter was her personality, for she was intelligent, severe, and, to put it lightly, prudish. That was why her eyes narrowed into slits the moment she saw the ‘outfit’ her daughter was wearing.  
“Young lady, what is the meaning of this?” Mrs. Foster asked. “Number one, I told you to wear something sensible when you go out, not that piece of string you like to ‘wear.’ Number two, do you know how worried I was last night when you didn’t come home? You were supposed to get here by ten thirty and do your chores, but no, you did neither of those things. Number three, who is that boy there and why is he in my house uninvited? And number four, who is this woman and why is she here uninvited?”  
Big Brenda gave a hearty laugh. “My name is Brenda Collins, Mrs. Foster. But you can call me Big Brenda, everyone does. I’m here to prove to these two that this,” she patted Robin’s shoulder, “is the reincarnation of my daughter. I just know it to be true, and I know we are meant to be a family.”  
Mrs. Foster blinked a few times. “What on God’s green earth are you prattling on about, woman? Are you some sort of new age hippie? I don’t buy into any of that mumbo jumbo if that’s the case…”  
“No, no,” Big Brenda said, only to pause. “Well, okay, maybe a little bit. But that’s not the point.” She tugged Robin along and proceed to sit down, pulling Robin onto her lap once more, despite Robin wanting nothing more than to run upstairs to her room. “You see, I believe wholeheartedly that in a past life, this beautiful girl was my ch1ld. I’ve dreamed about it, I’ve had visions about it, and I know in my heart that it is the truth. She is mine, and I’m here to show that she is mine. That’s why I called you, Mrs. Foster. I want you to help me.”  
Suzi Foster stared at her. “Are you on drugs?”  
“No.”  
“I have a hard time buying that, Miss…?”  
“Brenda. Big Brenda.” She beamed.  
“Big… Brenda. Dear Lord, what the hell have you gotten yourself into, Robin Allison Foster?” She stood up. “Release my daughter, you deranged lunatic, or I’ll call the police.”  
“There’s no need for that,” Big Brenda said. “I’ve done no harm to her. Have I, Allison?”  
Robin grumbled. “No. But stop calling me Allison. It’s Robin.”  
“What makes you think I’m going to sit here and allow any of this?” Mrs. Foster asked. “You’re a madwoman if you believe I’m going to—”  
“I have proof, Mrs. Foster,” Big Brenda said. “Proof that she is my baby, reincarnated.”  
“I don’t care, you—”  
“Let me make you a deal, Mrs. Foster,” Big Brenda said, smiling. “If I can prove to you that she’s my daughter, you let us leave in peace. If, however, I fail to, then I’ll leave and you can go back to your lives, no questions asked. Deal?”  
Mrs. Foster glared at the large woman. “Who do you think you are talking to me in such a way? Why, if my husband were here, he would—”  
“Why do you need to rely on him?” Big Brenda asked. She was sincerely perplexed. “Please, Mrs. Foster. I promise I mean no harm. I’m just a poor woman trying to reconnect with her long-lost daughter. I know I seem insane to you, and while I may not be the most ‘normal’ person around, I assure you, I’m no threat.”  
“She kept her promise to me,” Jim said.  
Mrs. Foster turned her attention to him. “And who are you, exactly?”  
“I’m, uh, a classmate of Robin’s,” Jim said, swallowing nervously. The woman’s glare was steely and rather scary, too. “B-but, she, well. She promised me she would do this the other day and she kept that promise, so…”  
“I don’t care much for the words of a boy I don’t know,” Mrs. Foster said. “Nor the words of some lunatic holding my daughter hostage.”  
They sat there in silence, Big Brenda hugging Robin close to her while Jim shrank back into his seat, and Mrs. Foster just glared at them. She was angry at the situation and at her fool of a daughter, who never did as she was told, and now look what wound up happening. But, she wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. She knew from looking at this older woman that she was no slouch in the physical department with her lean but muscular build, like some kind of muscular cheetah in human form. And while Suzi possessed a fine physique, she hadn’t kept up with it for the past few years due to work and having to deal with her daughter’s antics. Despite her youth—she regretted marrying young—she lacked the energy she once possessed.  
She blamed Mr. Foster and Robin for this. They had drained her of her youth, of her energy, even of her good looks. She had once been a bombshell like her daughter, just without the massive jugs and with more of a working brain. But eighteen years was more than enough time to take much of that away from her. She wasn’t hideous, by any means, but her youth was lost to her, even with makeup applied. So to say that she was in no mood for this was an understatement. She figured it was Robin’s neglectful, mindless nature that led to her encountering this bizarre woman, but…  
She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Fine. I’ll play your little game, I suppose. Just make it quick.”  
Big Brenda smiled brightly. “Wonderful. Robin,” she gave Robin a little squeeze at this, “if you would, please remove the bikini.”  
Robin groaned. “Again?”  
“It’s the only way,” Big Brenda said. “I have to show her the exhibits.”  
“Exhibits?” Mrs. Foster said. She stood up and came closer to them, crossing her arms and scowling. “And just what do you mean by asking my daughter to remove her bikini? What sort of sick, twisted—”  
Big Brenda didn’t even answer the prudish woman as she easily removed the top of Robin’s bikini, tossing it to the floor. Big Brenda then proceeded to remove the rest of what little Robin was wearing—bikini bottoms and her flats—to the floor as well, leaving her totally naked in front of her mother and Jim. Mrs. Foster’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.  
“What are you—”  
“Let me show you exhibit a,” Big Brenda said. “I’ll work my way down and show each of them to you in order to prove my point.” She just smiled at Mrs. Foster. “Please, bring up a chair if you want. It’ll make it easier to show you that way, I imagine.”  
Mrs. Foster clenched her jaw together, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, out of annoyance rather than anger. ‘How dare she strip my daughter in front of me like this, as if my daughter was a trophy for her sick little game. Disgusting.’ But, Mrs. Foster did not argue the point and indeed pulled a chair up, scowling all the while.  
Jim, who had yet to say all that much, wondered if being here was the best idea for him. Mrs. Foster looked like she was about ready to rip Big Brenda apart at any second, and he feared the woman would do the same to him. As far as Robin went, she looked like she would rather be anywhere else at that moment, even if she wasn’t saying anything about it. Jim had to keep his focus to avoid letting his eyes wander over her body again. He had seen her naked once, yes, but that didn’t mean a part of him was against the idea of taking in her perfection again.  
“So what exactly are you going to use as an ‘exhibit’?” Mrs. Foster asked. “I’ve seen my daughter naked plenty of times, especially since she loves to flaunt her body at any chance she gets.”  
Robin huffed. “Mom! God, you act like I’m a whore or something.”  
“I’m surprised you haven’t become one with how you dress, young lady.”  
“Well excuse me for not wanting to dress like some ancient nun like you,” Robin said.  
“Hey, hey, ladies,” Big Brenda said. “There’s no reason for such hostility.” She looked mildly annoyed at Mrs. Foster for the insult towards her baby, but she wanted to keep this civil, so she said nothing more. “My first exhibits are the most pronounced part of her body: her breasts. My baby had massive knockers when she was a young little thing. She developed much quicker than the other girls her age, and the results were incredibly noticeable.” At this, she jiggled Robin’s breasts, causing the gigantic mounds to bounce up and down.   
Jim’s face burned, and he turned his attention to the floor. ‘Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…’  
Mrs. Foster snorted. “Really? You’re going to begin with that? That’s a rather poor exhibit, Miss Brenda. Robin’s breasts have always been freakishly large. I don’t know where she got them, because they certainly weren’t from my genes. I always wanted to have them fixed with surgery.”  
“Mom!” Robin whined. “My tits are amazing, stop bitching about them already!”  
“Why should she have them ‘fixed,’ Mrs. Foster?” Big Brenda asked. “They are all natural and they are beautiful, regardless of their size.” She gave the other woman a sugary grin. “Clearly you just don’t appreciate them the same way I do, but then, I think we know what the reason for that is, don’t we?”  
“Yes, you’re a perverted dyke, that’s why,” Mrs. Foster said.   
“Whoa, Mom,” Robin said.   
“That seems a little harsh,” Jim murmured.   
“I’m quite straight, actually,” Big Brenda said. “But even if I was gay, I’m not a [Censored], Mrs. Foster, not at all. That’s very offensive.” She tsk-ed and waggled one finger as if Mrs. Foster were a ch1ld in that moment. “Let’s move on to exhibit b.” She pulled Robin closer to her body and used one hand to lift up Robin’s left breast. “My daughter also had two major birthmarks shaped like hearts. The first was under her left breast,” she pointed to the birthmark in question on Robin’s body, “and the second was near her rib.” Big Brenda lightly tickled the spot near Robin’s rib, causing her to giggle. “And they’re both fairly sensitive, as you can see.” She tickled the other birthmark, and Robin giggled again.   
Mrs. Foster sneered. “How do I know you didn’t just see those on her the other night when she was at your house, you pervert? God only knows what you did to her!”  
“Robin, would you please tell your mother?” Big Brenda asked.  
“Stop tickling me!” Robin whined.   
Big Brenda let Robin’s melon drop to its natural position and trekked her hands down to Robin’s stomach, but they did cease their tickling. Robin huffed in annoyance at this, even though there was a part of her that didn’t mind being tickled, for whatever reason.  
“Robin?” Mrs. Foster said. “Did this woman do anything to you yesterday?”  
“Besides tickling me way too much?” Robin said. “I mean, no. She didn’t, like, hurt me or anything like that. She knew about the birthmarks before she saw them.”  
“If it helps, I showed them to Jim, too,” Big Brenda said. “He can vouch for me.”  
Jim looked up just as Mrs. Foster turned to him, scowling at him as if she had just remembered he was there. His face was bright pink and he started fidgeting nervously. “Uh, w-well, yeah. It’s true.”  
“You saw my daughter’s naked body?” Mrs. Foster asked. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. She’ll flaunt her body to anyone these days.” She turned to glare at Big Brenda once more. “Either way, that hardly proves anything. Birthmarks aren’t uncommon, even when they should be. Blemishes like those detract from the natural beauty of one’s body, and I never cared for either of them on Robin’s. Her mutant breasts are disgusting enough as it is. Those birthmarks aren’t as bad, but even so…”  
“Mom, what the hell?” Robin said. She normally wasn’t the kind of person to speak that way to her own mother, but this was… this was worth it to her. She and her mother had always been the sort to bicker with each other over the years, especially once Robin hit puberty, but they had never been this bad. Robin didn’t know what to make of it. Even though she was ditzy by nature, she had a heart, and right now, her mother’s words were actually hurting it. “Why are you insulting my body all of a sudden? I’m hot, damn it. I deserve more respect than that!”  
“Dear, you’re a ditzy little narcissist, that’s what you are,” Mrs. Foster said. “You’ve gotten through your life because of your good looks and little else. I tried to teach you to use your brain, but for whatever reason, you refused to ever listen to me, and now look where it’s gotten you. Naked on some insane old woman’s lap!”  
Robin just stared at her. She had hoped that her mother would save her from Big Brenda’s overly touchy-feely clutches, but now… Now she wasn’t so sure that was going to happen. And if it did, did she even want it?   
‘I don’t understand,’ Robin said. ‘Why is she being like this?’  
Mrs. Foster stuck her nose in the air. “Are those the only ‘exhibits’ you have? Because I can assure you, I’m no more convinced that she’s your daughter reincarnated than I am that reincarnation even exists. What a ridiculous notion! All that religious and spiritual claptrap is garbage. Anyone with a brain would know that.”  
Big Brenda brushed the fingers of one hand down to Robin’s navel. “I have three more exhibits, Mrs. Foster. The next is her belly button.”  
She pressed her finger into the depths of Robin’s cavernous innie, and once more, Robin burst into giggles.   
“See how deep her belly button goes?” Big Brenda asked. “My daughter had the same kind of navel herself. Deep and ticklish, enough for most of my finger to get lost in.” She emphasized this point by pushing her finger in all the way and wriggling her fingertip against the base of Robin’s innie, which only made Robin laugh louder.  
“Yoohoohoo and my belly button!” Robin shouted amidst her laughter.  
Jim couldn’t help watching, mesmerized for some reason by the action. His heart was racing quicker, and his neck felt a little damp. Why was that so hot to him?  
‘She has such a pretty laugh,’ Jim thought. ‘And I never noticed was a nice navel she had before now…’   
Mrs. Foster didn’t look particularly invested by this. “Tell me you’re joking.”  
“Not at all,” Big Brenda said.   
“The depth of my daughter’s navel is hardly proof of anything,” Mrs. Foster said. “In fact, I’ve always found it to be hideously deep. Another thing that needs fixing.”  
“But I have a cute belly button,” Robin said.  
“I agree!” Big Brenda said. “Shame on you, Mrs. Foster, for degrading her body like that.” She popped her finger out of Robin’s navel. “I see you aren’t convinced yet, and that’s alright. There are still two other exhibits remaining, Mrs. Foster. The second to last is the fact that the third toe on her right foot is longer than the others.” She smiled at this. “Were you even aware of that fact?”  
Mrs. Foster turned her gaze down to Robin’s right foot. “Yes, I am.” She wrinkled her nose. “Tell me something. Are you planning using the most basic things to prove your cockamamie story? Because if that’s the case, you’re wasting my time and energy over nothing of importance. Are you truly serious with all this? Her bust size? Her birthmarks? Her navel? Her toe? You’re pointing out the flaws on my daughter’s body that, if she had half a brain in that empty head of hers, she would get fixed. None of these are enough to prove she’s your ‘reincarnated’ daughter or anything of that ridiculous nature, they’re just flaws.”  
Robin’s face fell. “Mom…”  
Mrs. Foster stood. “I’ve had enough of these games. Get out of my house. I will call the police, and I don’t care what you say or do, I will have you locked away in jail for harassment, sexual harassment, and kidnapping.” Her gaze was steely, and she glared at Jim. “That goes for you, too, boy. You had best get on out of here or else.”  
Jim swallowed. “Um. O-okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t—”  
“You are truly a very unkind woman, Mrs. Foster,” Big Brenda said. She hugged Robin closer to her, nuzzling into the girl’s cheek. “You’re treating your so-called ‘ch1ld’ as though she were a disease instead of your flesh and blood, something no mother worth her own life would ever do. But, I digress. You aren’t convinced with the physical aspects, that’s fine. But there is one other exhibit, the one I have held onto for ages without showing a soul. Robin hasn’t seen it. Jim hasn’t seen it. You haven’t, but you’re about to.”  
Big Brenda reached into her pocket with one hand and retrieved the locket, raising it for everyone—even Robin, though she had to turn—to see.   
“Inside this locket is the proof,” Big Brenda said, beaming. “Jim, if you would, please?”  
She handed the locket to Jim, who took it with shaky hands. “Open it?”  
“Yes, my boy.”  
“Okay.”  
Jim gently opened the locket, then gasped. Inside was an image of a girl that looked exactly look Robin, but… different. The image looked older, much, much older, to the point where Jim wasn’t even sure when it could have been taken—or made, even. He handed the locket to Robin, who stared down at the mirror image of herself staring back at her. The bombshell was, of course, at a loss for words. Well, mostly.  
‘I don’t know who the hell that is, but she’s stealing my looks,’ Robin thought, frowning. And then it dawned on her, and she too gasped.   
Mrs. Foster snatched the locket out of her hand and stared down at the image. Her expression morphed into one of surprise, as much as someone as stone-faced as Mrs. Foster could express surprise.   
“That,” Big Brenda said. “Is my daughter. This isn’t a trick or a joke. It’s not one of your photos, because I’ve never met Robin until today, nor met you or anyone else who would know Robin.” Her smile was warm and genuine. “Do you see now, Mrs. Foster?”  
Mrs. Foster continued staring down at the photo for a long moment before looking up to meet Big Brenda’s gaze. Her lips pursed together, and it seemed as though she was about to relent. But before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

(THE END...?)


End file.
